


Edge of Bursting

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [6]
Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: Bloating, Burping, Masochism, Threat of Bursting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Jinako, preferring to avoid the troubles of the Grail War, decides to indulge in one of her masochistic kinks - Bloating herself to the point where she's about to burst from soda and mentos mixing in her tummy.
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036266
Kudos: 1





	Edge of Bursting

“Okay, Jinako. You can do this. Nobody’s gonna find out, you can just go right back to this weird Master and Servant nonsense, Launcher’s gonna make sure you survive, and…”

In a little closet within a corner of the Moon Cell simulation sat the dirty-haired Carigiri Jinako, a shut-in who didn’t expect that she’d ever get thrown into something as harrowing as a grail war. It was the latest terrible thing to stack on top of everything she had gone through in life, and she really just wanted a moment to breathe. She didn’t want to think about the fact that she’d have to fight and delete somebody, so…

“Thank goodness nobody looked at me weird when I asked for these things…” The brown-haired chubby girl muttered to herself as she looked at the bag of goodies she had prepared for herself. Goodies that didn’t really go together, considering the reputation they had for being mixed.

Several bottles worth of soda, different flavors with differing levels of carbonation to ensure that they all had a distinct taste to them… And a couple of value packs worth of mentos tablets. It was common knowledge that mixing the things together would result in the two ingredients reacting and causing the liquid to bubble out in such an explosive fashion that you wouldn’t dare mix them together, if you had your head screwed on right.

Jinako? She did have her head screwed on right. But she was also a massive masochist, feeling that a lot of what had happened in life was her fault one way or another. And the way that she punished herself, by bloating herself with the fizzy drinks and the bubbles that came from mixing the tablets with the soda, served to trigger that humiliating complex. She could already imagine what it’d feel like.

The sound of bubbles filling her ears, the way her clothes would distend, the way that her skin would start to stretch from how much she packed into her. And if she’d pour too much in, she wasn’t sure if she could actually endure it… And she didn’t like to admit it, but the fact that she could risk something much worse than a simple stomach ache at the end of it all?

It made her pussy start leaking. She had already gotten so excited, and she hadn’t even started. She had to stop stalling, otherwise she’d just start daydreaming about everything and it’d be a phantom experience instead of a genuine one.

“Okay. First, the sodas. Then a couple of tablets, then I down the last one and a tablet at the same time. That should make it the most fizzy.” Jinako recanted her plan as she grabbed one of the 2 litre bottles of soda, popping the cap off and downing the black liquid in a series of loud and potent gulps.

She could feel it rushing into her tummy as she made light work of two litres of soda, letting out a mild burp by the time the soda was sloshing around inside her tummy. It hadn’t started reacting yet, but she could feel it bubbling. She could feel the carbonation rushing through her, waiting for the inevitable.

Maybe if she popped a tablet now, she could get some of that delicious stretching pain already. No, she had to focus. She had to down as much soda before popping half of her tablets, and then…

Jinako popped off the caps of three other bottles, closing her eyes as she downed them all in quick succession. Even as she could feel her throat aching from the overuse of stimuli, it just made her pussy leak more. The pain, the vibrations running through her… They were just what a failure of a girl like her needed. Because they were what she deserved.

As another one of the bottles fell onto the floor below, she could feel her stomach groaning and her cheeks flushing bright red. The mixture of sodas, the fizzy concoction, was stewing around in her tummy. If she tried to take a step, she was sure that it’d all try to rush back out. She had to just sit there and breathe in and out, the pain of having that much soda packed in her keeping her nice, warm and aroused…

“Why am I so pathetic…” The brunette muttered to herself as she slowly rubbed away at her belly. It had already started bulging out against her sweater, the bottom of it barely covering her tummy as the subtle stress marks started sprawling out across the dome. Not only that, but the mere act of breathing was causing ripples to form on the outside, showing just how much force was bubbling around in there.

She knew that she shouldn’t be doing this. But it was that shame that poured over and made it feel that much better. Knowing that she had such a bright life ahead of her and she pissed it away by being such a slob that consumed so much soda, designed to be shared between friends over the course of a party, in a matter of minutes all on her own.

And it was going to get worse. It would always get worse when she was involved. She stretched out, feeling her stomach groaning as the mixture of carbonated drinks bubbled around inside. She could feel the bubbles of gas slowly forcing their way out her throat, trying to release the pressure within and get some sort of relief, but with the way she clamped her lips shut, there was no way for it to get out… Which made her ache so much more, her cheeks growing redder from the pain pulsing through her body.

She opened her mouth for just a moment as she felt the incoming burps travel back down into her belly, popping a couple of mentos tablets and quickly shutting her lips once more. She braced herself, slowly pulling her sweater up to expose the veiny belly as she closed her eyes. That way, she could embrace the pain and everything that came with it.

Jinako could feel the discomfort quickly climbing. And the way that the bubbles that had been proliferating within her belly multiplying within seconds. All of that carbonation was ramping up so much that everything expanded, and with that came all the pain that she had expected. 

Her hands were following her instincts. She could feel her body trembling with every breath she drew, every burp that now managed to sneak out of her lips from how hard they hammered against the insides of her body. If she tried to keep them inside, she’d just burst! And while she liked that… While she liked that a whole lot, the thought of her body bursting apart and letting the loudest and fizziest pop explode into the room… She wanted to savour this!

To think that somebody like her, who had such a bright future ahead of her, was now sticking her fingers down her panties and sinking them into her pussy, spreading those tender lips and grinding away at them with wild abandon… it was enough to make somebody like her scream, the sounds of her desperation interspersed with *BRRrrrp*s and *Rrrraaaaappp*s, each growing louder and more potent as the fizziness bubbled around inside her.

Looking at Jinako’s belly was looking like a sea that had been thrown into chaos by the winds and the waves. With how her fat wobbled and trashed around thanks to all the activity within her, it was hard not to make the comparison. Especially as those sounds kept erupting from her lips, her eyes trying their best to not roll into the back of her head. She was on the verge of passing out from the pain, and all of the pleasure that came with it.

And yet, despite the way that her tummy was bulging, despite the massive veins that had popped up to show how much strain she was putting on her body, despite the fact that the reddened hue that her belly had taken on was a drastic warning of how close she was to popping…

She still wanted so much more…

Jinako took a deep breath, holding in the rest of the gas doing its best to make her pop then and there, as she reached towards the last bottle of soda. The thickest, strongest stuff that she had bought. And not only that, she reached for the tablets that she hadn’t used yet as well, knowing that if she didn’t use them now, they’d just go to waste.

She did the unthinkable and popped it straight into the soda, before attaching the tip to her lips. Everything rushed down her throat, even as it started exploding into a bubble-filled hell. Her throat was screaming, her eyes were watering, her body was trembling and her stomach looked like it was about to tear itself apart with the wave-like spasms readily apparent…

The feeling was making her dizzy. The feeling was making her queasy. But most of all, it was making her horny. Both of her hands, after having tossed the last snacks aside, went straight to work. One of them rested on that oversized, throbbingly red mass sticking out from her torso, and the other went back to her crotch and slipped everything inside…

Jinako was overwhelmed by the pain. And yet despite the fact that it spiked through her, despite the fact that she felt like she could burst at any moment, she just kept on agitating herself. She fingered herself, she slapped her belly and watched the ripples turn into waves as her breathing got interrupted by burp upon burp.

She was pathetic. Well and truly pathetic. Anybody would be asking for help in a situation like this, if they were this close to perishing from their own hubris. But she… She just hastened it. Her inner masochist, nurtured by her inadequacy, just kept on egging her on. The pain was nothing, because the joy she felt was so much better! She should just pop right then and there, let it all be for nothing! Screw this dumb war, popping from her awful fetish was better than a wish on the grail!

Her fingers were furiously schlicking in and out. The veins on her belly inched ever closer to her belly button, encircling them as it felt like it was about to tear itself apart at any moment. And the bubbling from all the carbonation reacting to the mentos tablets was driving her mad. She wanted sweet sweet relief. Whether from life itself or from her heightened state of utter delight, whichever came first!

Jinako opened her mouth as she felt like she slipped over the edge of it all, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she screame-

*BRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUURRRRRPPPPPPPPPP*

The walls of her room started to shake alongside the rest of her body, the sound reaching from the core of her stomach doing enough damage to even peel off a bit of the wallpaper. All while the pressure within her belly started to die down, bringing an end to the insane pain she had to endure.

And with that end, came a gushing flood of juice from her nethers, soaking its way into her couch as she fell back against the pillows, her breathing slowing down as her heart beat at a regular tempo once more. She hadn’t even heard it, considering how quickly it had been smashing into her chest. The excitement of nearly popping, brought to an expected end by a burp that shook the foundation of the room she called a home…

Jinako slowly but surely closed her eyes as she rubbed her engorged belly, the ripples dying down. Sure, she still burped here and there since there was still a lot of within there, but she could take her time and recover now. She had the most mindblowing orgasm that a useless waste of space like her deserved…

And when she had digested everything, she was ready for a second round, a bit of drool leaving her burping lips as she imagined how close she could creep to the verge of bursting.


End file.
